


Rose Garden [JAEYONG]

by 95honey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95honey/pseuds/95honey
Summary: Omegas are being killed off by the government. Everything in Jaehyun's life takes a turn when his boyfriend suddenly goes missing after a doctor visit.





	1. PREVIEW

"Please, open wide," The doctor said to the young boy sitting in front in him. The boy obeyed the doctor's order and opened his mouth with an "ah".

The doctor pressed a flat wooden stick to the boy's tongue, looking down at his throat in the process. The doctor apologized before taking a cotton swab and gliding it across the wall of the boy's throat. The boy gagged and pulled his head back as a reflexive.

"Alright, thank you," the doctor stated plainly as he put the swab in a plastic tube. "The test results should be back within a week. We will give you a call to come in, okay?"

"Okay," the boy said with a hesitant nod. He said a polite goodbye as he got up from the exam table and exited the room. He walked down the hospital's hallways and stopped in front of the elevators, press the down button.

He waited by the metal doors, nervously fidgeting his feet. He kept glancing side to side as people passed by. When a tall man in a black suit passed by while carrying a large gun, the boy stared down at his feet. They were The Dogs. And the boy was terrified.

Just as the Dog passed behind him, the boy's ringtone went off. He had embarrassingly set it to be "Sweets Parade" by Kana Hanazawa. In a flood of pure panic, he pulled out his phone from his sweatshirt pocket, but in the fumble, he dropped it. The Dog had turned his attention to the commotion and when the boy took a glance at the tall man, he could see the annoyance in his eyes. He quickly picked up his phone and silenced the ringer.

Luckily, to save him from any more embarrassment, the elevator had arrived. He stepped in and took a sigh of relief before picking up the call on his phone.

"Hey, baby," he said with a casual tone.

"Hey, tae!" a cheerful called through the phone with great enthusiasm, "How did it go?"


	2. Pocket Full of Posey

[December 1997]

"We interrupt this broadcasting to spread an urgent announcement. All omegas must be turned into the local police. It is in the best interest of safety that they are handed over! Neighborhood searches will begin the first week of January. Please, do not be alarmed! They will be put into a well-funded and comfortable location with all the other omegas! They will not be in any harm and will be well cared for. This is not permanent and you will be able to visit your omegas any time you'd like! Any person who is caught with an omega past February will face felony charges. We appreciate your cooperation!"

Taeyong was crying from the window as he watched his dad rushing into the car, a large suitcase in hand. The weather was raging, lightning cracking in the sky every couple of seconds. The thunder roared with every flash of light. The toddler was confused and scared, seeing his parents so stressed. Just that morning they had gone to the park together, his mother pushing him on the swings and his father racing him down the slides. They were as happy as could be, a normal nuclear family.

Taeyong screamed for his mom when his young babysitter finally set him down. He ran clumsily toward the entrance of the living room, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Baby," his mother cooed as he walked into the front living room. He set down his suitcase and picked up his baby, caressing his back soothingly. He began to hum and bounce him slightly against his waist. Taeyong let out small hiccups as his mother whispered "it's okay" in his ear.

"Where're going?" The toddler said with balled up fists against his mother's chest. His mother kissed his forehead and drew in a slow breath. He set Taeyong down and crouched down, cupping his cheeks firmly.

"Mommy has to go away for a while, okay?" He said to his panicked son. He peppered Taeyong's face with loving kissing, pressing one extra-long one against his left cheek. "I will be back soon, baby. Don't cry,"

"Together!" He wailed as his mother began to get up. He grabbed his mother's dress pants, using all his body strength to pull him back. It was not enough though.

His babysitter scooped him up and held him against her chest. Taeyong began to scream and thrash against his babysitter.

"Maein, thank you. Make sure he sleeps tonight, please," Taeyong's mother said with a forced smile as he picked up his suitcase. Taeyong continued to kick and hit against his babysitter, Maein. "Goodbye my precious baby," And before Taeyong could protest anymore, the front door closed and his mother was gone.

The click of the door made the small boy pause. There were only small hiccups as he tried to force himself to stop crying. Headlights beamed through the living room window and slowly faded as the car pulled out of the driveway. Maein kissed the top of Taeyong's head as she swayed back and forth in an attempt to calm him down.

"Mommy hate me?" Taeyong asked in a concerned voice. He stared at Maein with big, glossy eyes. The reflected bright lightning from outside. His lower lip began to quiver with every passing second that his babysitter hesitated for an answer. His tiny balled up fists were pressed firmly against her collarbone.

"Mommy does not hate you, baby. He just needed to go away for a little bit—" Maein was abruptly cut off by Taeyong's high pitched voice.

"Mommy take me!" Taeyong's volume was entirely too loud, almost challenging the sound of the thunder outside. His mother sighed and shifted Taeyong to her other hip. 

"Mommy can't, pumpkin. He wants to—"

"Then do!" Taeyong screamed once more. Maein sighed for the nth time and shook her head. She started to walk towards the kitchen, Taeyong wiggling and protesting the while. Maein set him down in a highchair and wiped off the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. With her hands cupping his cheeks, she pressed a soft kiss against his nose. 

"He will be back, baby. You have me for now! You don't hate Mae-Mae, do you?" She asked with pouted lips and puffed cheeks. Taeyong squealed and shook his head. He reached out his short arms and pressed his small hands against her cheeks, mimicking her and planting a sloppy kiss against her nose. 

"I love Mae-Mae!" He announced with a shout. Maein giggled and nodded, ruffling his black, fluffy hair. "But... Mommy love, too." 

"Mommy wants you to eat some pasta, can you do that, pumpkin?" Maein asked as she straightened her back. Taeyong pondered on the question, looking between his babysitter and the refrigerator. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows dramatically. 

"Yeah!" He finally squealed with a big smile. His eyes were still wet with tears, but at the mention of food, he completely switched emotions. Maein nodded with a genuine smile and went to the kitchen to start making pasta. 

"Shall I put on the television while we wait?" 

"Please, please, please!" Taeyong began to chant, his fists clenched tightly. He stared over at Maein with wide, pleading eyes. 

"Just a second, Tae," Maein said as she reached down into a cupboard to a get a pot. She set the pot on the counter next to the stove and walked past the dining table into the den. 

She picked up the remote from the center table and began to flick through the channels. A headline of a news channel caught her eye. She paused for a moment to listen. It was the local police department's sheriff. He had a mic in his hand as he stood in front of a darkened alleyway. It was live footage, the rain was hitting against him hard. Behind him was a taped off area with a black body bag and three other police officers working on lifting the bag. 

"Three omegas found beaten to death in the past week. We urge all omegas to go to their local police station. We will handle sending them to TRG. It is for the safety of all our omega residents that you act with extreme urgency! We have no leads on who-" 

Maein switched the channel and a brightly colored cartoon filled the screen. Taeyong let out a squeal of delight as he saw Dora begin to sing the iconic theme song. 

"Do-Do-Do-Do-Dora!" He loudly began to sing along, mumbling some of the words he didn't know. 

His babysitter hummed along as she made her way back to the kitchen. She got the water boiling and put in a cup and some of the penne pasta. She watched the screen as she waited for it to cook. 

Taeyong was becoming frustrated, watching as Dora asked the audience what she should do to get across the river. He began to shout at the scream "Bridge! Bridge!" 

"Bridge!" Maein joined in his shouting with a big smile. Taeyong whipped his head around and stared over at her with curious eyes. She smiled and he began to laugh, raising his fists and shouting an enthusiastic last "bridge". 

Maein finished up the pasta and let the television stay on, which Taeyong's parents usually never allowed. Taeyong was given a small serving of noodles with no sauce. He was an extremely slow eater and often ended up not finishing meals. 

Maein tried to get him to focus on eating but after half an hour of him only eating a few noodles, she gave up and fed herself. She forked large mouthfuls of pasta into her mouth as Taeyong's eyes were glued to the screen. She swallowed down her last bit of food and got up. She grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink to tend to later. 

Taeyong let out a cry when the television went black. He looked at his babysitter who had a remote in hand. She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head, mimicking the face of anguish Taeyong had. 

"Come on, stinker. Let's get you to bed it's almost eight already!" She scooped Taeyong up from his highchair and trotted upstairs to his room. She lets him down and he begins to bounce on his toes. 

"Piachu, please!" Taeyong politely said as Maein began to dig through his dresser. She nodded and pulled out his soft yellow Pikachu pajama set. Taeyong raised his hands high and Maein helped him pull off his shirt and get into his clean one. "Teef," Taeyong cheerfully announced once Maein had pulled him his bottoms. 

"Yes, teeth," She responded as Taeyong raced his way down the hallway to the bathroom. Maein came in and flipped the light on, illuminating the brightly decorated bathroom. She lifted the toddler up and onto the countertop. She wet his toothbrush and put a small pea of toothpaste on the bristles. Taeyong grabbed it and clumsily began to brush his own teeth. Maein let him handle it for a minute or so before she took over and thoroughly brushed his teeth. 

Taeyong began to whine and his babysitter finally let him down and he was gone back to his room within the blink of an eye. Maein slowly went back to his room where she found the boy already curled up under his blue striped comforter. He had a worn-out bear plush in his arms. 

"Sweet dreams," Maein quietly said as she flicked off the light. 

"Stinker!" Taeyong cried, making Maein stop in her tracks. She turned over to the bed. The storm outside was letting up and moonlight crept its way inside, giving the room a soft blue glow. Taeyong's face was just barely visible, but she could see his puffy cheeks and big puppy eyes. "Sleep here, stinker." 

"Pff," Maein snickered and walked over to the bed, "Only tonight. You're a big boy, right? You don't need me to stay with you." 

Taeyong glued himself to Maein's side the second she got under the blanket. She gave him a small kiss and let out a breath of air as everything began to settle. 

Taeyong squeezed her tightly along with his bear, "I miss mommy,"


	3. Mulberry Bush

[June 2000]

Taeyong was out in the front yard with his father sitting on the front steps. He had a big grin as he watched his son toddle to pick up the bright yellow ball he'd thrown. Taeyong picked up the ball and with a squeal, ran back to his father.

"Good job, buddy!" His father ruffled the top of his head, making Taeyong giggle. "Want to take Ruby for a walk around the block?"

"Around the block!" Taeyong happily responded, hopping up the steps. He reached up on his tiptoes and pulled open the front door. Almost immediately, claws against the hardwood flooring came for him. A tiny puppy speeded around the corner and jumping up at Taeyong's legs. Giggling, Taeyong bent down and let the small dog lick his face. "You're making me wet, Ruby."

Taeyong's father stood up with a sigh and walked up the stairs, patting his son's head as he passed by the pair. Rudy turned her attention to the father and trotted behind him as he went into the kitchen. Taeyong followed behind with a big grin.

The click of Ruby's leash made Taeyong begin to bounce. He stretched out his arms and made grabby hands for it. His father laughed and handed him the pink leash. The young father followed closely behind as his son bounded toward their open front door. Ruby began to bark as they began their daily walk.

"Around the block, around the block," Taeyong began to sing, his steps with the beat of his singing. Ruby barked along with him, "Around the block with Ruby!"

His dad chuckled from behind. The sky had a peachy glow. The hot summer air was cooling down. The sun was setting and the soft buzz of cicadas made the mood more pleasant. They were nearing a stop sign when a high pitched voice came from across the street.

"Puppy!" A little body in a stroller screamed. "Out! See puppy!" he begged, wiggling in his chair.

He was accompanied by a slender, young woman with light brown hair swept to the side. She wore a blue sundress that matched with the boy in the stroller's blue corduroy overalls. Taeyong took notice of the little boy almost immediately and with him, Ruby began to cross the street toward the pair. A bit stressed, Taeyong's father rushed to catch up and walk with him.

"Jae, look at the pretty puppy," The woman said, releasing the boy from the stroller and allowing him to stand up. The boy's eyes shimmered as Ruby licked at his palms. He was shorter than Taeyong and appeared to be much younger. He had messy black hair that covered his ears. His cheeks were puffy and had a faint rosiness to them.

"Her name is Ruby!" Taeyong announced like a proud father, "She likes kisses."

"I like kisses," The boy said as he bent down. He puckered his lips and planted a sloppy kiss on Ruby's forehead. "Pretty puppy,"

"Hey! You can't kiss her!" Taeyong said with a pout. He crouched down and kissed the spot the boy had kissed, successfully replacing the affection. "Only I can kiss her,"

"Why?" The boy asked with a scrunched nose and furrowed brows. He stood back up and crossed his arms with a huff. Taeyong copied him and looked down, making eye contact with the little boy. They both gave each other as intense a look two toddlers could manage. The younger boy puffed his cheeks and clenched his tiny fists in frustration. Taeyong opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," Taeyong's dad came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and extending his other to the woman. She politely shook it with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Jung Hyejin and this little man is Jaehyun. He turned three in February," Mrs. Jung placed a soft hand against the back of the boy, Jaehyun. Taeyong looked up at his father with wide curious eyes, waiting for his introduction. 

"I'm Lee Deoksu and this is my son, Taeyong. He's turning five next month," His father happily introduced the two with a big, friendly smile. Taeyong turned his head back to the woman. 

"Oh that's lovely! Maybe the kids could hang out at our pool. We just moved into the neighborhood and were a little worried of making new friends." Mrs. Jung responded, her hands gesturing with the beat of his words. 

"You have a pool?!" Taeyong shouted, his eyes shining brightly. 

"Yeah!" Jaehyun squeaked back. "It's thi-is big!" He said as he stretched out his hands as far apart as he could manage. Taeyong let out a gasp of amazement. 

"Daddy! They have a pool!" Taeyong turned and grabbed at his father shirt, tugging at it to get his attention. Mr. Lee and Mrs. Jung shared a hearty laugh at the young boy's reaction. 

"Would you to be free tomorrow? Jaehyun and his brother were planning to have a few friends over anyway," 

"I think that could work, what time?" Mr. Lee asked as he pulled out his phone from the back of his jean pocket. 

"Around twelve o'clock," 

"Hm, sounds good to me. Here, why don't you put your number in so I can get in touch." Mr. Lee handed the phone to Mrs. Jung and the two began to relish in their shared confusion of technology. 

Jaehyun moved closed to Taeyong making the other step back. 

"Where's your mommy?" Jaehyun asked as he bent back down to pet the panting dog. 

"Dunno," Taeyong casually responded as he too bent down to pet his dog. Ruby basked in the amount of attention she was receiving, her tongue completely on display. "Where's your daddy?" 

"Hmm," Jaehyun paused his petting and brought his hand to cover his mouth. "He is a knight. He saves pretty princesses,"

"Really? I'm a princess so he can be my knight," Taeyong said, placing a hand over his chest dramatically. Jaehyun furrowed his brows and stared confused. 

"Boys can't be a princess!" Jaehyun shouted at the other. Taeyong huffed and shook his head. 

"How am I a princess if boys can't be one?" Taeyong retorted, his eyebrows raised high. Jaehyun looked totally bewildered. He had never been faced with such a challenging question in his whole life. "Told'ya. I am a princess," 

"Do you got a castle?" Jaehyun asked with wonder painted across his face. He had a big dazzling smile as he stared up at the older. 

Taeyong shook his head floppily, "No, not yet. I'll get one when I'm older." 

"I can be your knight! Like my daddy is!" Jaehyun squealed gleefully. 

"You have to call me majesty! And bow to me!" Taeyong giggled. Jaehyun bobbed his head up and down and giggled back. 

"Yes, majesty!" He said with a big laugh, small dimples forming at the corner of his cheeks. He stood up and bowed his body at the waist, his arms completely outstretched. Taeyong giggled and pat his head gently. 

"Sire Jaehyun!" 

The next day Taeyong woke up at the mind-numbing hour of six AM. His father was still asleep so he crawled out his bed. He let out the most powerful yawn, his fists clenched tightly in the air. Then he looked outside and a grin grew on his face. He raced out of his room and down the hall to his father's room. 

"Papa! Pool day!" He squealed as he jumped up onto his dad's queen-sized bed. He crawled onto his dad's chest and placed his hands on both of his dad's cheeks. His dad groaned and peeked an eye open. "Wake up, daddy!" 

"I think the princess has lost her mind, should the king straighten him out with some..." Mr. Lee left a dramatic pause, "Tickles!" And with a squeal, Taeyong was under attack with two hands at his sides, tickling him. Giggles filled the room as his father moved across his body, tickling every inch. 

"Daddy! Stop it!" Taeyong cried, tears filling his eyes from laughing too hard. "I think I might fart!" 

"Don't!" He stopped the relentless tickling. He shielded his face as preparation for the inevitable storm that would hit. But there was only laughter, no stench to be smelled. 

"Just kidding!" Mr. Lee took away his hand and looked at his son who was sticking his tongue out. He laughed and copied him. "I got you, didn't I? You really thought I was about to toot!" 

"I really did," He responded with a smile. He pulled his son close to himself and began to pepper kisses against his face. "Does the tummy monster need some... pancakes?" 

"Tummy monster angry!" Taeyong said in a deep voice, as he squeezed his stomach through his pajama top. He bellowed a loud roar to which his father fearfully let out a cry. 

"Please, please! Tummy monster! Spare me!"

"Raaah!" Taeyong pounced on his father who caged him in his arms. The room was once again filled with laughter. Mr. Lee picked his son up and carried him downstairs on his hip. 

"You excited to swim today?" His father as he set Taeyong down next to the dining room table. Taeyong enthusiastically nodded his head, his hair bouncing with each nod. His father went into the kitchen and began the process of making pancakes. 

"Let me mix! Mixing is the funnest part!"

"I don't know, Tae. You got to have big muscles!" His dad answered back with an unconvinced voice. Taeyong huffed and stomped his way over to his father, who had already begun the process of mixing. 

"Look at these guns!" Taeyong rolled up his sleeve and tried to flex his bicep, but there was a minimal result. 

"Oh wow! I'm impressed, buddy!" His father looked at the bowl and let out a chuckle. He handed the small boy the bowl and helped him messily stir the bowl into a thin mixture. After a few minutes, his father fully took over and let Taeyong go turn on the television. When he turned on the big screen, the news was on. 

"We are outside TRG's facility. There are at least twenty guards positioned around the perimeter. This is said to be the safest and most secure place in the world to date. As of 1997, omegas have been placed into this facility for safety and will continue to be placed into this facility for safety. Any child that presents omega when they come of age will be urgently assisted to this facility! It is ever-expanding and will grow to accommodate the new wave of youth that will join," 

Taeyong's eyes were glued to the reporter. He was young-looking with a blue button-down shirt on and a big mic with the news station's logo on the front. He'd been exposed to the words "TRG" and "omega", but didn't understand what any of it meant. He grew bored of listening to the man drone on about safety and security, whatever that meant. 

He clicked the familiar buttons for Nickelodeon and the gloomy dark picture of a man in front of a great big gate was replaced with Spongebob getting yelled at by Squidward. Taeyong's face brightened immediately and he began to giggle at the two characters. 

The rest of the day was spent with his dad in his office working on his medical article while Taeyong romped around the house playing with his imagination. 

It was coming to be 11 o'clock and Taeyong was getting antsy. He peered into his father's office and saw him at his desk with his small reading glasses on. He looked up from the paper in his hand and smiled at the sight his son's head peeking from the door. He waved him in and Taeyong walked over to his dad, climbing up on his lap. 

"Whatcha doing, daddy?" Taeyong said, scanning his eyes over the papers across the desk. 

"Just working." His casually responded, covering his paper with the backside of the one in his hand. "You wanna go get ready in your swimsuit?" 

"Yes!"

"What's the magic word, princess?" 

"Butt!" Taeyong screamed, jumping from his father's lap and making a dash for the stairs. His father chuckled and got up from his chair, following the direction his son sprinted in. 

After helping him get changed, he began to walk down the side of the street, Taeyong tightly gripping his father's hand. He wore his pastel yellow trunks and an oversized tank top with a big star in the middle. His father told him they were getting close and Taeyong could already hear some kids screaming from a few houses down. He released his father's hand and marched quickly up the steps of the door. 

He pounded his small fist on the door saying "I'm here!" in a loud yell. 

His father caught up to him just as Jaehyun's mother answered the door with a slightly older looking boy behind her. He peered from behind her skirt and stared with curious eyes at Taeyong. 

"I'm here!" Taeyong announced once again. 

"Jae's in the back already, go ahead." Mrs. Jung cheerfully responded, moving aside. Taeyong cautiously entered their house and the boy next to Mrs. Jung looked at Taeyong with a tilted head. 

"I'm Taeyong!" He loudly introduced himself to the slightly taller boy. 

"I'm Hoseok-" 

"Hobi! Hobi!" Shouting came from the back of the room. Both of their heads turned to the sound and they saw a dripping wet group of boys comes toward them. Jaehyun seemed to be the leader of the pack. "Taeyong!" 

"Sire Jaehyun!" The two shared a pleasant hug and exchange of giggles. 

"Say hi to my brother, Hobi, and this is Sicheng and Jungkook." The two beside Jaehyun gave small waves. Taeyong smiled and waved both of his hands back. Another boy came from the back and walked up to the forming crowd. "Oh! This is Taeil, Hobi's friend." 

"Hello!" The boy said. He had bright pink swim trunks that caught Taeyong's attention immediately. The other boys began to talk, but Jaehyun got closer to Taeyong and whispered into his ear. 

"I already know how to swim," His hands were cupped against the side of Taeyong's face. The older's face scrunched and he whipped his head to the side to face Jaehyun. 

"Nuh-uh! There's no way!" 

"Way!" Jaehyun shouted back. Taeyong shook his head in disbelief. Jaehyun crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. "Watch me prove it!" 

"Hmm, okay." Taeyong giggled and began to sprint his way toward the back, "Race you!"


	4. Footprints?

[Decemeber 2003] 

"TAEYONG!" Jaehyun screamed at the top of his lungs. Taeyong jumped and looked for the source of the shouting. 

Winter had just blown in. It was snowing and the ground was already covered in a thick layer of feathery snow. Taeyong had been bundled up to the point where we had minimal mobility in his arms. The large scarf around his neck covered his mouth making his breath stick to the fabric, forming a soppy, wet patch of cloth on his mouth. His sense of hearing was muffled from the earmuffs that covered his ears. 

Despite his conditions, Taeyong had a big grin plastered to his face. Jaehyun and he were playing hide and seek. Taeyong was it, but Jaehyun didn't play fair. He never did. He'd move around and make noise. They were playing in Jaehyun's backyard since it had more stuff to hide in. 

Taeyong giggled and ran toward where the younger boy was heard shouting. He peered behind the garden shed and was about to scream "Found ya!" but there was no boy. Taeyong huffed and looked over his shoulder. 

Foots steps. 

Taeyong laughed out a "You are so dead!" as he ran in the direction the footsteps led. They went into the forest. He was allowed to go there, but Taeyong didn't even realize that he'd gone in. He was too focused on finding Jaehyun.

The footsteps went deeper and deeper. 

Then they stopped. Taeyong was laughing as he caught his breath, but something was off. He shouted into the still woods "Jaehyun! I got you!" 

He looked forward to where the foots stopped. They were at the base of a tree and just as he was about to look on the other side, he heard a voice. 

"Taeyong! I'm telling your dad if you don't come out!" Jaehyun screamed from the opposite directions. Taeyong scrunched his brows and looked between the direction he'd come from and the tree he was standing in front of. It didn't make any sense. 

Who was in here with him if it wasn't Jaehyun? 

He got chills down his spine and wasn't planning to find out. His gut told him to go back and that's exactly what he did. He ran back to Jaehyun's yard as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. 

He saw Jaehyun standing at the edge of the treeline with his arms crossed. 

"Got you!" Taeyong screamed as he jumped onto Jaehyun, knocking him over. Jaehyun squealed as he hit the snow. Taeyong laughed ontop of him. 

"Nuh-uh! We aren't playing anymore, you ruined it!" Jaehyun complained, trying to shove the eight-year-old off. Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's cheeks with his mitten-covered hands. 

"I-" Taeyong enunciate his words hard, "beat you!" He grinned so wide his cheeks might've fallen off if he smiled any wider. "You know what that means?" 

"No!" Jaehyun shouted as he wiggled his way out from under the older. "No way, Jose!" 

"Yes, way! You gotta now!" Taeyong pouted. 

"You didn't win! You can't have it!" Jaehyun cried. 

They had made their bets on who would win. Jaehyun had said if he couldn't be found by the time mom called for lunch, he could have Taeyong's Spiderman pen. Taeyong said if he could get found, he'd get Jaehyun's last pudding cup. 

"How about this, stupid head," Taeyong started, sitting up, on his knees, "rock, paper, scissors for it." 

"Ok, buttface." Jaehyun readied his hand. One fist placed over the base of his palm. Taeyong copied him and fixed his eyes on Jaehyun's. The two had done this for years, prepared themselves for years. It all led up to this moment for the last pudding cup. 

"Ok," Taeyong began the chant, "rock, paper, scissors," and in the next second the both decide what move they were going to take, "shoot!" 

Taeyong had paper, a safe choice. Jaehyun had rock, another safe choice, but the wrong one still. 

Jaehyun let out a cry of anguish as he admitted defeat. Taeyong raised his fist in the air with a loud hurray. 

The back door opened and Mrs. Jung stepped out, "Boys, lunch is ready." 

Taeyong got up and dusted off the snow from his butt. Jaehyun was already racing to the door yelling "stinky! I'll get it before you do!" 

"No! Make him stop, Mrs. Jung!" Taeyong squeaked as he ran to catch up with the six-year-old. She just laughed and closed the door as Taeyong sped past her. 

Hoseok and his friend Taeil were sitting at the table already. They were nine years old and were talking about "grown-up stuff" such as their latest crushes. Jaehyun stuck his tongue out when he saw his brother. 

Taeyong went straight to the refrigerator and yanked open the heavy door. His eyes scanned its entirety, but there was no pudding cup to be found. He looked around the kitchen and when he eyes landed on Taeil, he gasped. 

"You took my dessert!" he wailed. Taeil scrunched his brows together. He had a spoon in his mouth and a half-empty pudding cup in the other hand. "You-you..."

"There's more y'know," Hoseok said with an eye roll. "You always overreact!" 

"Shut up, stupid head!" Taeyong screeched. 

Hoseok and Taeyong had been around each other for the last three years and only had rivalry between them. Hoseok was a grade above and tried to prove himself better than Taeyong in any way possible. 

"Stupid head? I heard you tell Jae that you couldn't even spell 'introduction' on your spelling quiz!" Hoseok retorted with a scoff. 

"Oh, yeah? Spell 'vegetable', ho-SUCK," Taeyong crossed his arms. Jaehyun had arrived at his side after his mother handed him his paper plate with a PB and J sandwich. He looked at his brother and then at Taeyong. 

With a pout, he sat next to Taeil and the two chatted about whatever Jaehyun had decided on at the moment. Taeil would be friendly toward the baby, Jaehyun, whenever Taeyong and his brother would have another fight. 

"V-E-G-T-A-B-L-E," Hoseok said confidently. Taeyong laughed at him. 

"See! You're such a stupid head! It's v-e-g-e-t-a-b-l-e! You forgot an E!" 

"Taeyong," Mrs. Jung had the landline pressed against her shoulder, "Your dad is coming over in five minutes to pick you up." 

"Tell him I ran away!" Taeyong begged. Jaehyun got down from the chair and walked over to Jaehyun. He cupped his small hand against Taeyong's ear and began to whisper. 

Taeyong let out a cheeky grin and nodded at the younger boy. Jaehyun giggled and pulled Taeyong by the hand up to his room. 

"Momma, they're doing it again," Hoseok said with a large bite of sandwich in his mouth. His mother let out a sigh and brought the phone back up to her mouth, beginning to talk one again. 

Taeil laughed a little. "They're cute," 

"More like annoying! God, just die already!" Hoseok groaned. 

Jaehyun had crammed himself and Taeyong into his small closet. They always hid every time it was time for one of them to go home. Taeyong had his mouth covered as to not make any noise. Jaehyun blinked and turned his eyes over to the older. 

They were close to one another. Jaehyun was almost laying on top of Taeyong. He let out a giggle as he noticed how clearly he could see Taeyong's face. He had a small scar next to his eye. He remembers the day he got it. It was the first day the two ever hung out together. 

Taeyong was trying to show off and do a flip into the pool but he landed on the side of the pool instead and cut his eye. He was a crying mess to say the least. 

"I can see your scar, smelly," He whispered as he giggled. 

"Yeah?" Taeyong whispered back with a smile, "don't it look cool?" 

"Way cool," Jaehyun responded. 

There was a weird silence that came over them. Jaehyun was staring at Taeyong and Taeyong stared straight back. It was so quiet now that Taeyong could hear the thump of his own heart. 

"Can't breath!" Taeyong screeched as he opened the closet door and fell out. Jaehyun widened his eyes and watched Taeyong crawl out. He laughed and crawled out after him. 

"I think I hear him," Jaehyun said with a solemn expression. Taeyong frowned and gave Jaehyun a weak hug before getting up. 

They didn't have much to be sad about, though. It was Monday the next day and the two rode the same bus to get to school. Still, despite this, they put on their show. 

"My noble knight," Taeyong said, extending his hand to the younger. Jaehyun smiled and took his hand. 

"Majesty," He responded as he pulled himself up. "I'll defeat the mighty dragon and prove myself a worthy soldier!" He didn't entirely know what all the words he just said meant, but Taeyong told him it sounded cool, so he went with it. 

"Yes! Hurry, it's coming." Taeyong said with a cowardly expression. Jaehyun nodded and drew his pink foam sword. 

Just then, Mr. Lee walked through the door. Yelling, Jaehyun hit the sword against his chest. Mr. Lee groaned and fell to his knees. "Die dragon!" 

"No, please! Mr. Knight! Spare me!" Mr. Lee said with feigned fear. 

Jaehyun giggled and looked at Taeyong who was also giggling. Taeyong ran over to his dad and jumped into his arms. Mr. Lee planted a kiss on his cheek and stood up. 

"Mommy is gonna call today, gotta get home, princess." Mr. Lee said with a big smile. 

"Really?" Taeyong eyes sparkled. He looked at Jaehyun who seemed to be thinking hard. In all the three years that he'd known Taeyong, he'd never met Taeyong's mother. But, Taeyong had met nearly everyone in his family. Even his dad, who was never home, knew Taeyong. 

"Let's get going, buddy," 

"Kay, bye-bye, my knight!" Taeyong said with a wave as his dad carried him out of Jaehyun's room. 

"Mhm, buh-bye," Jaehyun responded.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong’s new home.

[January 2004]

During the car ride to wherever the three of them were going, it was quiet. Jaehyun tried to get the older to talk, but it was to no avail. Taeyong, despite being only eight, was completely swarmed with the worst possible outcomes. He was young at the time, but could still remember the last time he saw his mother. Was this happening again? Why was no one telling him? Was it his fault? Could he do something? 

The car made a quick stop, pulling Taeyong out of his hyper fixated state. He looked outside and he was at the Jung's house? Why? 

"Ok, boys," Mrs. Jung turned her head back around, "From this day onward, Taeyong will be staying with us." 

"Yes!" Jaehyun shouted in excitement. 

"What?" Taeyong responded back, completely confused. "Where my dad? Why can't I stay at my own house? What about Ruby? How long?" His questions came out as fast as his brain processed them. 

"Hey, hey, slow down. I'll explain later, okay?" Mrs. Jung replied with a whisper. "Let's get inside and get ready to go out. We're gonna go see a movie," 

Taeyong was about to continue urging for answers, but Jaehyun and his mother both exited the car. He felt like he was being lied to, but he wasn't. He hadn't even been told anything yet. 

Why does everyone keep leaving? 

He tried to let his intense feeling of depression subside as he got out of the car. He trudged along the walkway to the front entrance, but when he finally got to Jaehyun who was holding the door open, he dropped to the floor and cried. 

"Where's my mom? I want my dad!" he overwhelmingly cried. Jaehyun dropped his bag and squatted beside Taeyong. 

"Don't cry. Princesses don't cry, Taeyong. It's okay," Jaehyun tried to soothe his friend. He wrapped his short arms around Taeyong's back and pulled him up into a hug. Taeyong hicced as he forced himself to stop crying. "I'm your knight, I'll protect you, okay?"

"Okay," Taeyong solemnly responded. 

Jaehyun giddily bounced at the two boys waited in line to watch Lord of the Ring. Taeyong was more excited to get to eat candy and popcorn for the next two hours. Mrs. Jung was looking forward to the boys being quiet for a while. 

Taeyong turned his head to take in his surroundings. He noticed someone was staring at him. He got a look at his face for a moment before the man turned and walked off. He didn't think too much of it. 

His arm was tugged at Jaehyun began to shout strings of words into his ear. Taeyong could barely decipher it as the younger spoke so quickly. He laughed at skipped along with Jaehyun. 

The boys split it pack of sweets and a small bag of popcorn. They each got their own drinks, which proved to be a bad idea when halfway through the movie, Taeyong needed to use the bathroom. He told Mrs. Jung and got open. 

When he entered the bathroom, he noticed a man watching his hands. In the mirror, he could see it was the same man who was staring at him before. Now, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He decided to go back to the theater. He could hold it. 

Jaehyun noticed how short of a time he was gone and asked: "Did you even pee?" 

"Yep," Taeyong shortly responded. 

The movie went on without any other incident. They left eh theater and got home safely. Mr. Jung was home though. Taeyong never saw much of him so it was abnormal, to say the least. He was sitting the dining room table looking over a pile of papers. 

Jaehyun screamed in delight and pounced onto his father. He let out a chuckle and gave a hug to his son. Hoseok, just at the moment, came down to greet his mother. 

Taeyong watched from the side. He felt out of place. Shifting, he watched at the family seemed so happy. Why did his parents leave? Did he not deserve this? 

Before he could cry again, Jaehyun pulled him closer. He wrapped his arm around the older and began to shout about how happy he was that his best friend in the whole world, Lee Taeyong, was going to stay with him. 

"Welcome to the family, Taeyong," Mr. Jung said with a pleased smile. 

Family? Are they family?


End file.
